Broken
by PrincessSweetPea
Summary: Naozumi is attacked and must face the aftermath as well as a changed physical appearance. Nao lovers may want to forgo this one.


1 Disclaimer: Kodomo no Omocha characters owned by Miho Obana. I'm just borrowing them – I'll give them back, I swear!! ^_^  
  
Note: Instead of using his full name, I'm just gonna call Naozumi "Nao" like I usually do. I've only seen up to Episode 40, so this is the spring after that, they'd be in 7th grade.  
  
2  
  
3 Broken  
  
  
  
Naozumi Kamura looked around at the lovely spring day. He was glad he didn't have any work today and could go straight home from school. And on days like this, he preferred to walk home.  
  
An old van, which was painted black, pulled up beside him. "You need a ride?" The driver asked.  
  
"No, I don't have far to go."  
  
"You sure? It's dangerous for a pretty boy like you to be walking alone."  
  
"Um...I'll be fine." He heard the van's back door open and saw another man walking towards him. "I-I need to go home."  
  
He made a move to run but the man grabbed him. Nao kicked at him and tried screaming but a hand was clamped over his mouth. He was dragged into the back of the van, which sped off as soon as the doors were closed. His hands were quickly tied behind his back.  
  
"You try and escape, we'll kill you," the driver warned.  
  
Backing up this comment, the man sitting next to him pulled out a knife. He shifted uncomfortably. The ropes around his wrists were tied much too tightly and the situation was only beginning to sink in. He looked at the knife...were they really going to kill him? Trembling in fear, he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks.  
  
The man next to him grabbed his shoulder – too hard to be comforting, but too soft to cause any real pain. "We won't hurt you if you do what we say."  
  
He nodded. The ride seemed to take forever, although it may have only been minutes. He could partly see out of the front window – from the looks of the trees, they must've been deep in the forest. The car stopped and the driver stepped into the back. He grinned. "Let's look at our prize." He put a hand under Nao's chin and examined the boy's face. "A pretty boy, huh?" He began to unbutton the blazer on Nao's school uniform. "I've always loved taking pretty school boys...you're just perfect aren't you?"  
  
He was all too aware of what was going to happen. "Please...don't..."  
  
The kiss was hard, almost bruising. This man's tongue forced it's way into Nao's mouth. His fingers dug into the boy's arms. Nao struggled, his shoes scraping against the floor of the van. His legs were held down by the driver's accomplice and Nao, pinned against the side of the vehicle, was unable to move.  
  
The act happened very quickly – the boy's clothes were cut off, both men took their turns with him, forcing themselves into him, fast and painful, filling him with their seed. Nao could do nothing except cry and plead for them to stop.  
  
They left him lying on the dirty floor as they got dressed. He looked up at them. "Please...let me go home." He managed to say.  
  
The driver held a knife to his throat. "You're not going home again!"  
  
"We were supposed to let him go," the other man said.  
  
"And if he snitches, then what?!"  
  
"I won't tell! I promise!" Nao sobbed. "Please don't kill me!"  
  
The second man untied his wrists.  
  
"What are you doing?" The driver asked.  
  
"This wasn't part of the plan. Let him go."  
  
The driver jumped at Nao, holding him down by neck. Nao struggled against his strength trying to push him away. The man lashed at him with the knife. Nao felt it slice into his cheek deeply and cried out in pain. In his shock, he forgot all about fighting back – his face, this man had cut his face. He was taken out of this shock feeling the knife stabbing into his chest and stomach – it wasn't a razor sharp pain as before, it was dull, almost as if he'd only been hit. He didn't know how many times the knife went in – his mind seemed one step ahead. Before he knew it, he was lying outside on the ground and the van was speeding away.  
  
Nao tried to get up but found it useless, his legs weakly scraped against the dirt. He put a hand to his stomach feeling a warm sticky liquid – it was blood, lots of it, his blood, he could smell it. He could feel it in his mouth, choking him, he spat it out onto the ground, but more came up. Drowning, he felt as though he was breathing liquid. Darkness came ever closer. He could feel his body relaxing. The ground seemed soft, like a bed. Comfortable...a light breeze blew against him. How long did it take to die? He forgot about the pain, his eyelids felt heavy.  
  
Somewhere he heard a girl giggling – she sounded like a teenager or young woman. A man's voice broke her laughter. "Is that a kid?"  
  
Someone's fingers were on the side of his neck. "He's alive! Poor guy..." Something warm was draped over him – a coat perhaps.  
  
Nao recognized the sound of a phone being dialed – they had a cell phone, what luck!  
  
The woman's voice was next. "Yes hello...we found a child in woods when we were hiking...he's hurt bad...no, we don't know who he is..."  
  
"He looks familiar, doesn't he?" The man's voice asked.  
  
He heard the woman talking on the phone again. Her voice seemed to be coming through a tunnel. He felt a strong, warm hand grasping his own. "Come on," the man said, soothingly. "Stay with me."  
  
He wanted to stay, but there was a sound in his ears – almost like singing and a light seemed to be coming from behind his eyes. He let out a breath...he no longer needed air.  
  
"No! Stay with me, kid! You can't yet!"  
  
Warm lips touched his, giving him lifesaving breaths. The light faded, the singing stopped and darkness consumed him. 


End file.
